Forget You
Forget You è un brano di Cee Lo Green ''cantato nell'episodio ''La supplente da Holly Holliday. Il testo della canzone ha subito delle variazioni, compresa una modifica al titolo che nella versione originale consiste in una parolaccia. L'idea di cantare Cee-Lo era venuta a Puck e Santana aveva felicemente dato il suo appoggio, ma poiché Schuester era intenzionato a fare un'altra canzone dei Journey, bisognerà aspettare l'arrivo di Holly per ascoltare il singolo. Alla supplente viene questa idea per farsi apprezzare dai ragazzi del Glee Club e Santana, un po' sconcertata, chiede a Holly cosa ne può sapere di un cantante così moderno. Holly le farà vedere quanto vale. Testo della canzone Holly: I see you drivin' 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Oh, ain't that some shhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh? Holly Holliday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shhh she's a gold digger Holly: Well Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it Holly: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: ain't that some shhhh? Holly: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: Now I know, that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap. Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shh she's a gold digger Holly Holliday: Well Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it Holly: Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, oh ain't that some shh? Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Ain't that some shh Holly: And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Mercedes and Artie: Now, baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad Mercedes and Artie: I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad Mercedes and Artie: Oh yes she did Holly: Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Santana: Hey Holly with New Directions: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana: Forget you, yeah Holly with New Directions: Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough Santana: Uuh New Directions: I'm like, Forget you and forget him to Santana: Oh, baby New Directions: I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Santana: Yeah you! New Directions: Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? ain't that some shhhh? Santana: Oooo whoah New Directions: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best Santana: Wish you the best New Directions: With a... Forget You! 'Santana: ' You ooh, ooh, ooo. Curiosità: *Non è la prima volta che il testo di una canzone in Glee viene modificato. In questo caso, i versi sono stati riscritti per rendere la canzone dedicata ad un uomo da parte di una donna (al contrario dell'originale); *Il titolo originale di Cee-Lo Green in realtà è una parolaccia. Sia nelle versioni karaoke che in quelle presenti in giochi popolari come Just Dance 3, questo brano è stato alterato per occultare la volgarità; *Rachel è l'unica che non si unisce alle Nuove Direzioni mentre cantano, scegliendo di restare "fedele" a Schuester; *''Forget You'' è una canzone presente nella playlist del Glee Concert; *Cee-Lo Green e Gwyneth Paltrow hanno cantato insieme la canzone durante le cerimonie di premiazione Grammy. Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Canzoni Holly Holliday Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two